


Night, Passing

by turnitoffmckinley



Series: Coffee Break [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Barista!Connor, College!AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Neurodivergent!Kevin, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitoffmckinley/pseuds/turnitoffmckinley
Summary: Kevin Price contemplates a few things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another slice of life scene from my Barista!Connor verse.

Kevin blinks against the darkness of the bedroom.

It's not his room. It's different, a little bit messier and more pink. The bedsheets are softer though, and Connor's body sandwiched against his own is warm and comforting despite their... sticky circumstances.

Kevin's thighs are sticky and he hates it but Connor's arm is so warm spooned around his waist, and Connor's lips are pressing into his shoulder blade while he sleeps and- wow, Kevin's so overloaded with feelings and this strange new world he's been thrust into, of sex and affection and love and...

Connor.

The blankets are cozy, pooling around his shoulders and their softness distracts him from his sore bottom and his still-lingering arousal. There's hickeys littering his throat now and they don't scare him anymore. He'll wear a turtleneck tomorrow, he thinks, but then no, he's so proud he finally admitted he loved a boy enough to trust him to give away his virginity.

The clock is ticking incessantly and it jars his thoughts. It's 12:30 and that is _way_ past his bed time, or perhaps, he thinks, he ought to get some coffee. But if he goes to get coffee that means he has to get up and move and how can he leave Connor like this after they made love? 

Kevin hugs the arm around his waist a little more snugly, burying his face into Connor's fuchsia throw pillow. 

Everything is imperfect, but it feels right.

Kevin's breath catches in his throat.

He doesn't feel like he has to fix anything.

"Connor," he whispers sharply, but then he thinks, what if he wakes Connor up and Connor wants to sleep and what if-

"Connor," he repeats, more softly, "I really like you."

He smiles, content with himself even if Connor is not listening.

"Thank you. Goodnight." he murmurs, feeling immensely satisfied with himself.

And for the first time since he was five years old, Kevin Price doesn't have hell dreams greet him in his slumber.


End file.
